a chance encounter
by DisneyFanatic123
Summary: The sugar rush racers are in collage. This is mostly a Vanilla butter fanfiction, but there will be some PumpkinPie in later chapters. R&R.
1. character introduction

**Authors Note: This is my first story that isn't a crossover**

Vanellope

Hi! I'm Vanellope Von Shweetz and I'm 19 years old. I'm going to collage at Sugar Rush Academy so I can pursue my dream of racing in NASCAR. I transferred here from Litwak Academy. I was at Litwak Academy because my dad wants me to "Get a high ranking job." He doesn't get me sometimes. When my mom died, he started to not pay any attention to me. Thank god for my 2 uncles and my aunt, Ralph, Calhoun and Felix. They took me in when my dad got into one of his hissy fits. My dad's a DIVA! My friends were there to help me through that hard transition. Unfortunately, my best friend, Rancis, moved away when I was 10 years old. I wonder how he's doing now?

Rancis

Hi! I'm Rancis Fuggerbutter and I'm 19 years old. I'm going to collage at Sugar Rush Academy so I can start reinventing myself. At GCS high I was the most unpopular person on campus, which makes no sense to me. Probably they knew I was the most vulnerable person to pick on, so they did. My parents got divorced and made me live with my uncle, who I hate to no end. Through my whole life I've had only one crush and that was when I was younger then 10. Her name was Vanellope Von Shweetz.

Ralph

Hi! My name is Ralph and I'm one of Vanellope's uncles. I live with her other uncle and his wife, Calhoun. My brother (AKA Vanellope's dad) made me supervise Vanellope at the toughest time for me. My wife just died two years ago and left me with our only son, Gloyd. After a couple weeks, everything started going smooth. That is until another woman came into my life. Gloyd was so angry he left to Sugar Rush Academy with Vanellope. I guess I shouldn't worry, though. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

**Authors note: the beginning of the story will be next chapter**


	2. chapter 1

**Authors note: Here is the first chapter. R&R**

Ch. 1

Vanellope's POV

"We're here! We're finally here!" I shouted in excitement.

"Yeah. It's really great," Gloyd said, sadly.

I looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong?" I asked.

Gloyd took in a deep sigh and said, "It's about my dad and some other girl he's dating."

"Ralph is dating someone again?" I asked confusedly.

"Yeah. That's what I came here for. You see, she doesn't particularly like me," he told me.

"Did you prank her when she walked through the door?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hey, you can't help who I am," He laughed.

"I know," I began, "You know what?"

"What?" Gloyd asked curiously.

"Stop thinking of the past. That's gone now! This is the present and the future, man," the car stopped as I started to wrap up, "Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life."

I opened the car door and hopped out. When I got out, I couldn't believe my eyes. My first and only crush was standing right in front of him. I was so speechless the only thing I could muster was, "Rancis!"

Rancis' POV

I heard someone say my name from behind. I turn around and there she was. My first and only crush was standing right behind me. I was speechless. All I could muster was, "Vanellope."

At that moment Vanellope ran and hugged me. I happily returned the gesture. When we pulled apart, I looked strait in her eyes. We both blushed.

"Hey, Rancis," she absent- mindedly said.

"Hey, Vanellope," I said, starting to blush a little bit. Then another person stepped out of the car. It was my friend, Gloyd. He was looking good. Maybe he looked a little to good.

"Hey man," he said, smiling.

"Hey," I said back to him. We did the secret handshake we made up when we were six. Through this whole reunion Vanellope looked very confused.

"Oh," Gloyd had a hint of remembrance in his voice, "I forgot to tell you! Before you met Rancis, him, Swizzle and me were very good friends. Then you and Taffyta came along and Rancis went with you and Swizzle went with Taffyta."

"Oh," Vanellope said, "Well, as cute as this reunion is, we have to get going. You know, first day! Maybe we can all hang later."

"Yeah, sounds great!" I said too excitedly.

"Great! See you later, c'mon Gloyd," She responded.

"Can't wait," I said, dreamily.

Vanellope's POV

"What was that about?" Gloyd asked, curiously.

"What?" I asked when I got pulled back to reality.

"I said 'What was that all about?'" He asked, again.

"Oh," I began, "Back in the day, I had a little crush on him and I guess nothing has changed."

Gloyd looked at me like he understood, then he said, "There's the front office!"

We walked through the door of the front office and saw a woman on the phone. We waited for her to stop talking on the phone. She finally got off the phone and said, "Oh, hey. Are you new here?"

"Yep" I said.

"Well isn't that swell. Well I'm Mary. I'm the organizer of all the stuff that happens here including the big race in the beginning of the year. Are you two signed up for that?" she introduced her self.

"We sure are," I replied, happily.

"Well, that's great! So what can I help you with?" Mary asked.

"We just got here and were wondering where to go," Gloyd replied.

"Oh, name please," She stated.

"I'm Vanellope von Shweetz and that's Gloyd Orangeboar," I replied back.

She looked through her files and picked out two of them. "Ah, here we go," she said and gave us the files. The files had information on where our dorms are and our schedule. It also had the rules of the school. As soon as they left the front office, they parted and went to their dorms.


End file.
